Farewell to a Legend
by DMM
Summary: Oneshot. Things couldn't be going worse for the six heroes as they face off against the mighty Yiazmat. Will they gain victory? Or will Yiazmat prove to be too much for them?


**_Farewell to a Legend_**

The group of six had been fighting the same beast for over four hours. Things weren't going well for them. Yiazmat was by far the strongest foe they had ever encountered. No matter how much damage they inflicted, the damned monster wouldn't fall. They were beginning to wonder about their chances for victory.

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE!?" Basch screamed loudly as he slashed Yiazmat again and again with his mighty Excalibur. Basch had had it up to here with the damned thing. Never before had he faced an enemy as strong as this one. Basch stabbed the beast's leg, shoving the blade all the way through. He then violently twisted it, and ripped it out. Yet, it seemed as if Yiazmat hadn't felt a thing. "This thing can take more punishment than I've ever seen!"

"Hi-yaaaaaa!!!!" Vaan let out a fierce battle cry, and then jumped up in the air. He brought his Masamune down hard on the beast's face. Yet, the deadly attack seemed to do nothing more than irritate Yiazmat. Vaan began trembling in fear as Yiazmat glared at him, its eyes full of malice. "Ummm...Sorry?" Yiazmat swatted Vaan like a fly, sending him flying far out into the sea. "AHHHHH!!!!" His loud, girly scream became more quite as his body flew away from Ridorana.

"Oh no! Vaan! What now!?" screamed a very panicked Penelo.

"Idiot! Just cast Arise! He'll come back to life immediately! This fight grants no time for idiotic questions!" Anger and irritation was easily detected in Balthier's voice. He blasted a mighty shell from his Fomalhaut gun straight into Yiazmat's eye, completely blowing it to pieces. This, however, got Yiazmat's attention completely focused on him. Balthier knew the end was coming. "Penelo, forget about Vaan, prepare an Arise for me!" He looked up and saw Yiazmat's massive foot above him. "Holy sh-" Balthier was cut off mid-sentence as Yiazmat squashed him like a bug.

"ARISE!!!" Penelo cast the spell, and a golden ray of light shown down from the heavens, reviving Vaan.

"You big dummy! Why didn't you revive Balthier!? He's more useful than Vaan!" Basch jumped on to Yiazmat's back and began stabbing his sword repeatedly into the monster's neck. He was quickly blown off by a strong Firaga. "Hot damn," Basch yelled.

"ARISE!!!" Another heavenly beam and Balthier was back into the action. "Show him who's boss, Balthier!" She closed her eyes just before Balthier was torn in half by Yiazmat's teeth. "Guess I'd better start casting Arise again..."

Vaan quickly downed a bottle of Bacchus's Wine. "This has triggered my barbarian rage!!! HI-YAAAAAAA!!!" Vaan dished out one mean seven hit combo before he was quickly eaten alive.

Yiazmat howled in pain as an arrow pierced the wound where his left eye used to be. He spotted Fran not to far away and promptly killed her.

"Penelo! Hurry up and revive them! You're the only who knows the spell! We ran out of Phoenix Downs hours ago! So hurry u-" Ashe was violently slaughtered by Yiazmat's razor sharp claws.

"Too many have died! Who should I revive first!?"

"Just pick one one and revive them, dammit!" Basch was fighting for dear life. While Penelo was reviving everybody, Basch was fighting Yiazmat one on one. He jumped into the air and brought the Excalibur down fiercely, slicing a major wound open on Yiazmat's leg. Things had started to look a little better. Apparently, Basch had inflicted so much damage on that single leg that it could no longer function, causing Yiazmat to crash to the ground. "Hell yeah!"

"ARISE!!!" Vaan was revived. "ARISE!!!" Balthier was revived. "ARI-" A mighty fireball from Yiazmat blew Penelo into a billion pieces.

"Our only reviver is dead! C'mon, we have to take this beast down now, or we're done for," Basch yelled.

Balthier began shooting slug after slug into Yiazmat's face. His shootout ended when Yiazmat ripped him up like a piece of paper.

"Balthier!" Vaan stared at the mutilated body of the sky pirate. "You'll pay for that! GERONIMO!!!" Vaan ran and leapt at Yiazmat, sword held high above his head.

Basch growled in annoyance. "What's with that damned kid and his corny battle cries?" Basch muttered to himself. He then had to hold back laughter as Yiazmat caught Vaan in the air with his super sharp teeth. "This is it," Basch said. "I'm the only one left. I have to make this count."

Basch charged at Yiazmat as fast as he could. Before the monster had a chance to react, Basch had begun dishing out a killer fifteen-hit combo. He then pulled off the finishing touch by plunging his blade deep into Yiazmat's heart. The monster let out one final roar, and then fell over dead.

Basch couldn't believe just how damn lucky he was. He had slain Yiazmat. He began twirling his blade in a very skilled fashion, sheathed it into the scabbard on his back, and then winked at an audience that wasn't there. After performing his little victory dance he began busting up every random pot in the area, hoping to find some Phoenix Downs. He'd need all the help he could get. There were plenty of monsters they'd have to wade through in order to get back to the Strahl.


End file.
